The Syria Situation
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: America wants to bring Syria's leader to justice, but he needs support from his fellow nations. Will any help?


**This story has come from listening to the news about Syria, and the continuous use of the nation's names spawned this (because **_Hetalia_** has ruined countries for me). I've tried to approach this cautiously, and I responded in ways that I felt the nations would respond; my personal thoughts on the situation have been left out. This story will most likely be outdated in a few days.**

**If you see a mistake, bring it to my attention immediately. I will not be offended; I want to make this as accurate as possible, but I'm afraid I'm not omnipotent, so I can't get everything right, and need you dear readers to tell me where I went wrong.**

**I don't own anything from** _Hetalia_**.**

* * *

It was yet another day that the nations were assembled, brought together to address the issue occurring in Syria. The nation in question was a no show, stating that he was busy and didn't feel like attending, nor did he feel the need to explain himself; his country was experiencing a civil war, one the rest of the world should stay out of.

America was trying to recruit help; his president was declaring an aerial strike to stop the regime, but he couldn't do it alone. The president and America were trying to gain support from the rest of the world; as much as the nation liked to boast about being the only nation that could keep the world safe, he wasn't entirely delusional. He understood that he needed help in his endeavor to stop the actions Syria was using.

However, when he broached the situation to the rest of the nations, most of them stated neutrality, while Russia, China, and Iran openly vetoed the plan.

"It is not in your best interest to get involved with Syria," Russia stated with his innocent smile.

"It is only a civil war," China responded with a shrug. "It is best to let the people handle it themselves."

America growled; why was it no one took him seriously when he was talking about important business?

"My interest lies in the deaths that were brought about through the use of chemical weaponry," America snarled, addressing Russia's response. "It was stated after World War II that no nations would use chemical weapons that could result in another Holocaust."

Germany visibly shuddered, and even Austria winced, at the reminder of what the world would not let go, but they remained silent. Like many other nations, the two of them were not getting involved since the civil war did not affect them. The rest of the nations were silent at response, all of them remembering the horrors of the 6 million and more deaths that occurred out of the battlefield.

"Perhaps," Russia responded, cool and collected. "But where were you when there were thousands killed in Iraq from mustard gas?"

America growled under his breath, annoyed that he would bring up that statement. Was he honestly expected to do everything? Why the hell didn't the European Union do anything? Why the hell weren't they doing anything? Why did America have to be the one to initiate everything and wait for others to do their job? They had set up N.A.T.O. and the U.N. for these incidents, so that the other nations could contribute to the protection of the world.

"America," England broke through the tense glares between America and Russia (the latter wasn't glaring, just smiling calmly), "After World War II, the European nations were instructed to stay out of the Middle East's affairs. That is what we are doing."

America felt floored at the response. He hadn't expected that answer, especially not from the speaker who had said it.

"That's your only defense?" he demanded. "Let thousands, _millions_, die just because you don't want to stop a man who will kill his own people?"

"The European Union doesn't want to get involved in a situation that isn't our immediate threat," England argued. "We can't get involved in every conflict."

"Is that the excuse for the Bosnian War?" America demanded before he fell into a fit of coughing.

It took him a few seconds before he calmed down and looked back at the table of nations. Only a few had sympathetic looks on their faces, but America ignored their looks. He didn't need pity; he needed allies.

"America, this isn't the time to face Syria," England continued calmly. "You've barely finished your wars in Iraq and Afghanistan. Your economy is still in the red, you're in major debt, your unemployment rate is rising, you have conflicts within your own states, and your West Coast is experiencing a heat wave that has given you a fever. You're ill, and you will only get sicker if you keep this up. If you go to war with Syria, your health will be cut severely. You have to think of your priorities."

"I don't care what happens to me," America responded, clenching his fist against the table top. "Syria has broken an international law, and I'm bringing him to justice. But I can't do this alone. It's an international law, so I need support from my fellow nations. Who's with me?"

Russia and China shook their heads, while Iran scoffed.

"You already know where my loyalties lie," the Middle Eastern nation stated. "I will stand with my brother."

America wasn't surprised, so he continued looking for support, mainly from his closest allies. Japan had his head held down, shaking his head.

"I am sorry America, but I cannot assist you," the nation responded.

Canada sat fidgeting from the stares he was receiving from the various nations; it was one of the few times he was being noticed. All the stares made him nervous, especially given the gravity of the situation. After a few seconds of stalling, he finally resulted in shaking his head. He didn't raise his head to look at his brother, who was surely disappointed in the response.

"Sorry, America," his brother answered. "But, I just don't think it's a good idea."

America turned to his last resort, but England wasn't looking at him. The older nation sighed, feeling the stare from the other nation rather than seeing it. He turned and gave America a neutral expression.

"Even if I wanted to help you, my parliament has already voted against any involvement," England explained. "My people don't feel like it's worth our time, or more deaths to deal with the civil war."

"It's just an air strike! Nobody will be on the ground fighting!" America argued.

"And what will happen when it turns into a war?" England shot back. "Just because you think an air strike will put an end to everything doesn't mean it will! There's a high chance he'll strike back, and if he does..." England paused and collected himself. "If he does, you won't be ready to face them. You can barely stand as it is, and yet you're declaring war."

"I'm not declaring war!" America snapped.

England shook his head.

"You may not see it now, but if you strike him, he will strike back, and you'll have yet another war on your hand," the island continued. "And my people have decided that this is not a war we want to be involved in. I'm sorry, but count me out. If you were smart, you would let it go as well."

America felt his face crumble at the answer. He had expected England to be on his side; the two were each other's best allies, and helped whenever the other needed it. Hearing that his old caretaker wasn't going to be by his side made America feel defeated. It was clear he'd be going in it alone. No one was going to help; no one wanted to help.

_Fine, _he thought to himself. _I'll do it alone. Not like I'm not used to being alone._

France had been watching the meeting quietly. He had already done his research on the situation in Syria, and his politicians had quietly discussed the issue away from public and international eyes. He had been silent, listening to the arguments and America's pleas. When he saw the defeated look on America's face, he felt his heart clench. America was just a child, especially in France's eyes. The boy was the superpower of the world, which gave him the responsibility of being its cop and judge. While the majority of the G20 had nuclear weapons at their disposal, America was the leader of it all, even with his economic status. To have such a responsibility even at his age was something France couldn't even imagine. Resolved in his politicians' decision, France stood up, gaining the attention of all nations.

"My leaders and I shall stand beside you and give you support when you are in need of it," France stated firmly.

America's face lifted in relief, ecstatic that he would not be alone in the Syria situation. He gave a nod, and looked around, to see if more nations would stand up. None did, making America's smile falter. England was giving France a strange look, one that America couldn't describe, but in a second it was gone, and the island nation was wearing a poker face. Russia was shaking his head.

"Before you do anything rush, I would like to send my delegates to meet with your president and come up with a better plan that will avoid unnecessary deaths," Russia stated.

"Do what you want," America responded bitterly. "But I'm not backing down."

"We shall see," Russia challenged confidently.

America growled, but his illness was getting the better of him, and he was forced into his chair, which he hadn't used the entire meeting. Germany took his place as the leader of the meeting and ended it. They had been called for a meeting about Syria, and with the discussion over, there was no reason to stay longer. The nations left quickly and quietly, leaving the dejected American to himself and his thoughts. France had been one of the last out, patting America on the shoulder and advising the young nation to rest. America just nodded, not taking the advice to heart; there was no time for rest. He had to report the meeting to his president, who would then have to find a way to get Congress on their side.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he wasn't completely alone, not until the other nation made his presence known. Startled, the young nation found that England had stuck around. Said older nation was looking uncomfortable as he looked at everything in the room but America. Both remained silent until England mustered up the courage to finally speak to the nation. Sighing, he gave the American nation his undivided attention.

"I'll see what I can do to get parliament to change their mind," England responded. "Syria's leader is in violation of the international law, so he and his leader must be brought to justice. I can't hold any promises, but I'll see what I can do to get them to look it over again."

America blinked at his former brother, silently wondering what had caused the sudden change in the island nation. Feeling the brunt of the stare, the older nation turned away from America and continued, trying to come off aloof.

"Even if France is offering you support, you and I both know his track-record in wars; he runs away or gives up, so you're basically up against Syria alone," England responded.

"So...it's just because he may be useless that you're deciding to help out?" America asked.

England remained silent before giving a slow shake of his head.

"No, it's not the whole reason. You and I are allies," England explained. "As allies, we're supposed to support one another no matter what. Letting you face this on your just...It doesn't sit well with me, alright?"

America remained silent, letting the other nation go on. It was one of the rare times he didn't bother the older nation.

"So like I said, I'll see what I can do to change my politicians' minds," England continued. "I can't hold any promises, but I'll see what I can do. Don't do anything brash until I can get a final answer, alright?"

America remained silent for a moment, processing everything England had just said and letting the meaning of it settle in his mind. Then, a small smile appeared on his face as he responded with,

"I can't make any promises."


End file.
